I don't care about the Maverick Hunters
by GavesnakeX
Summary: It seems my fic is good after all, =) well now second chapter is up, ah it has something not suitable for little kids, please review
1. Default Chapter

Well here I'm with the first fic…

** **

Well here I'm with the first fic…

Actually I didn't write it or any of the ones I'll send.

This fic was wrote by Midi Nathali, who's also the principal character of this fic.

You can e-mail her to: [midinathali@aol.com][1]

Disclaimer: MegamanX and all the characters doesn't belong to me (I'd wish they were mine..)

They're trademarks of Capcom.

Midi Nathali and Firestar belongs to her creator Midi Nathali AKA Usagi-Chan.

This story is supposed to be in a "dimension" where Zero isn't dead after RockmanX5,

After all this is supposed to be a fanfic, no?

Note by the author: Actually this fic really sucks! I wrote it last year in December, I must rewrite it,

I'm better with the poems, anyways if you have some comment tell me, maybe I can do a better fic 

X: Yeah she needs some help! Last one she wrote I was dressed in a cheap squirrel custom !

Zero: Shut up X at least you weren't dressed as a flapper!

X: Hahaha!! That one was good! I still have the photo I took!

Zero: X give me that fuckingphoto!! Or I'll…

GUYS!! LET ME FINISH!! WE'RE IN A FIC NOT A BOXING RING GET IT? CAN'T

YOU KILL EACH OTHER IN SOME OTHER PLACE ?

AND LAST..IF I HAVE SOME GRAMMAR ERRORS OR SPEELING ERRORS..PLEASE TELL ME AND FORGIVE ME..ENGLISH IS NOT MY USUAL LENGUAGE.

Errmm… well and finally, THE FIC:

**I don't care about the Maverick Hunters**

** **

This is me Midi Nathali, I'm a Reploid, no, I'm a Maverick Hunter, I've long black hair, I'm not that 

taller, I've also a black-purple armor…huum… I'm a soldier of the special #0 unit, and here I'm 

waiting for my commander, Zero. Zero has always been an authority for me, is almost

an almighty. But he has a very bad temper. XP

"Midi Nathali….. you're one of my best soldiers and I've decided to assign you to a mission"

"What is it sir?" Zero stares at me calmly and answers "Dr. Cain told me to assign one of my best soldiers in a search in the old city of Tokyo 2"

"A…search… in Tokyo 2?"

Zero's glares at me and asks if I'm afraid, of course I'm, but it's better not to complain with him, if I do so, I'll be in trouble "No" With this he begin to explain me what I am going to do, go behind Dynamo and his cohorts.

The sole idea of going to Tokyo 2 scares me, but when I hear the name of that reploid pest makes me forget all my worries. "Dynamo!!? WOW!! "__Ouch I can't hold my emotion if he finds out my feelings…*.*

Zero glares at me once more "The idea of going behind that jackass thrills ya? I think I must find a most competent soldier for this mission." "I'm sorry commander... it thrills me because finally I can face a hard challenger, that's all.. hehe.. he" ^.~

"uh.. huh.. I see.. well report at 0120 hours in the south hangar you need a ship and a Land Chaser" "Yes, Sir!"

Tee-hee..no, I'm not wacky.. but the idea of going behind Dynamo sounds great, well maybe I'm a little crazy… but I'm nuts because of love…(Eeewww that sounds a bit gaudy) Yes I'm in love with him and I don't think catch him sounds like a good idea or in the worstcase.. kill him.

****

"Huump.. I'm getting bored! This creepy city…."sigh "… what the hell am I DOING here!?"

"Dynamo.. relax! You took us here 'cause you thought this was a 'good hideout'" a red haired girl tick off him.

"haa.. you're right Firestar" Dynamo sighed.

"No worry I bet we'll have fun in no time!"

"Yeah those Hunters will come looking for me soon…"

"Damn it! I'm late! Zero said 0120 it's 10 minutes late already, he'll kill me!! Very good job Midi.. he'll scold you once again.. doesn't you cause anything but trouble?" Midi scolds herself while she slips trough the long corridors to the south hangar. Running and dashing as fast as she could, she finally gets with commander Zero who was, as all the time, upset..

"Midi Nathali! I told you very clearly I wanted you to come here at 12 o' clock and lookat tha time!! It's 10 minutes late! Don't you ever pay attention?!.. If this were a true emergency..*sigh* Forget it.. I'll not hold you anymore.. take your ship and GET OUTTA HERE!!"

"Ye.. yes, Sir.. I'm sorry.."_ Gee, I did it again.. commander X warned me before._

BTW- I bet if my mission has good results, maybe he'll not beat me again.

Finally almosthalf an hour of trip I arrived to Tokyo 2, it's hard to believe that this creepy ruins were once, a magnificent city, now's a hideout for thiefs and Mavericks, being here scares me, in fact, I'm not the only one also many other Hunters do.

My ship lands in the earth surrounded by the remains of the city, I left with a Hover Bike looking for Dynamo and his buddies, I must be careful of an ambush. Fortunaly I had the best trainers in the whole base.

"WHAT!! A Maverick Hunter!!?" asks Dynamo to a pair of guys.

"Unfortunally, yes. No worry is just a girl."

"Well..I don't think she could be sucha trouble, then dispatch her!!"

"Yes Sir!!" With this the young Mavericks left the room going to catch Midi Nathali.

"However…I wonder who she is…I cant' remember any Hunter girl…meow…"

"Don't be surprised Dynamo but she was the _seito_ of X and Zero. So she has a good training, she can be a deal after all." Firestar utter.

"God damn it!! If he isn't around anymore? If he went to another place? Oh.. holly shit!! I'll never find him! Or at least It will take me a lot…. However…I don't want to disappointmy commander.. but…also.. I don't want to hurt Dynamo or took him to the Hunter HQ…."

Midi's thoughts were soon broken up by a pair of black Mavericks who take hold of her in their hover bikes.

"Give up Maverick Hunter!!"

"What the…!! I won't give up, without fighting!"

two against one is not fair.. particularly since she is a girl…but she wasn't trained by the best hunters, in vain, she was going to show 'em her power, Midi uses her Buster Gun and begins to charge energy and she releases a huge plasma shot headed to the Mavericks, who dodge it with ease. Despaired she takes outher saberbecause she's better with it, during the battle she slices one of them in two, astonished the survivor choose to run away before it's too late.

"That's it! Run away coward, but once I found you I'll kill you bastard!!.." _damn…my energy is low, I don't have enough supplies….I must find Dynamo_in a little while 

a few minutes later the survivor Maverick arrives to the hideout and tells Firestar about what occurred… But Dynamo was listening the whole thing.

"So… you told me she wasn't a deal…where's your friend?"

"He.. he was executed… by the girl…"

"It's time to take care of this myself" Whit this Dynamo run off behind the petit hunter.

_X and Zero has always warned me about going on a mission without any Sub-tanks, but I was so overconfident this time…this could cost my life! _Whilst I'm thinking on this I get to an oldbuilding. I bet I can find something there…

"meow..I shouldn't enter here…I don't have enough energy if I catch up with some other Mavs I'll be in troubles.." unexpectedly I start to heara few steps behind me "Stop Maverick Hunter!" a voice orders me, I'm not in conditions to have a fight so I obey the instructions without hesitation and I turn on my heels to face my enemy "Who are you?" He doesn't answers. I can't distinguish the figure in front of me, slowly I notice the light from a beam sabre, there's no doubt he's ready to attack, but now…with the light of the sabre I can identify my enemy "..Dynamo.." I say under my breath. Before I can recover myself, Dynamo runs headed to attack me. "Stop! I don't want to fight!!" I yell to him..

"Hahaha.. You think I'm stupid? Attack fucking' bitch!!!"

_Bitch!?… Mavericks… They're always the same;insolents, they don't have respect for the girls?…_ that sentence hurts Midi deep in her heart.. but what she could expect from a Maverick? Besides she had never told him her feelings, in fact it's the first time she's so close to him.

Dynamo begins to shoot at her she could not do anything but dodge his attacks, she doesn't wants to fight him, but he's forcing her to.

_Why am I doing this?…_"I don't want to fight! stop!" She yells again.

Suddenly Dynamo stands in front of her "I think I remember you.. you're that rookie I nearly kill some time ago…" She could not help but stare at him, waiting for the fatal blow

_This is my last chance I won't leave without what I want._ QuicklyMidi holds Dynamo in a hug, and reaches his mouth and then she gives him a passionate kiss. Dynamo's wide open eyes slowly closed as he returned the kiss, and embraces her in a possessive hug. That time seemed eternal for both. And she broke up the kiss, blushing brightly "I.. I'm sorry.." "I thoughtyou were a Maverick Hunter" "I'm.. but, I don't want to hurt you or took you to the Head Quarters.. but if I told 'em I'm in love with you.. they'll kill both of us"_ Oops Why I can't shut my mouth?.. I think I'm a fool _

"You're…in love??.. w.. with me??"

"Yes, since I knew you, when you nearly killed me"

"Kid, are you crazy? If they find it out…they'll regard you as a Maverick, and…I-I.. I don't want nothing bad happens to you because of me…" Those were the first true words to come out from Dynamo's mouth in his whole life

_Tsuzuku…_

_ _

**Well.. waddaya think of it?, yeah I need more practice, but I'll write the second chapter soon and it'll be better! If you had read this complete, maybe you'll like to read the second chapter.**__

   [1]: mailto:midinathali@aol.com



	2. Double Trouble: Love and Lust

This is the second chapter, well I've seen the reviews and I think my fic it's good after all

This is the second chapter, well I've seen the reviews and I think my fic it's good after all.

Well, now enjoy the fic.

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER WAS WROTE BY ME, AND MY COUSIN LAURA, SO IT HAS A LITTLE OF HENTAI, =)

If you wanna flame me or her please e-mail to: [dynamoxgold@aol.com][1] or in the review list. After all it'll be one of two chapters with this kind of stuff, no worry.

Once again, sorry for my spelling or grammar errors. BTW- I'll have some errors just for fun =)

SECOND CHAPTER:

Midi find out she have a real problem, two man who love the same girl, she's in the middle and doesn't knows what to do; all was going to be okay, 'til she decided to join with another man. Now she must find her path, a Maverick or a Hunter. Her path, love or lust.

DOUBLE TROUBLE: LOVE AND LUST

He lied on the bed, staring at her, smiling, his smile was tender, with slow movements she climbed on the bed beside him. He embraced her as she felt him caressing her whole body with slow and gentle movements .

She rolled at him with a cute grin, her eyes shining as she began to blush brightly, he also blushed at her eyes, then he have her a passionate kiss, she kissed back and leaned closer to him, nothing else happened, they fall asleep together each other in a tight hug, wishing morning to not come.

Midi woke up in Dynamo's strong arms and gasped, she didn't went back to Hunter HQ and her communicators weren't working

"Eek! It's early in the morning, I didn't back to the base… I'll be in grave troubles" she thought "Dynamo woke up! Hey C'mon!" 

"uh.. uh?…w-whazzup?" Dynamo was still in slumber land "Hey time to get up!"

"yah, I'm awake, what's wrong honey?" Dynamo stood up and took a confused look.

"I didn't back to hunter base" "and…?" "And?…They'll kill me!" She said in a worried tone "Uugh… I'm a jackass! I must notinvited you to stand here with me! What I have done? I should take you to the hunter base.. anyways do you remember your ship's location?" He uttered in sad tone "Yes but I'm afraid that mavericks could have dismantled it… oh how I hate that fucking mavericks!" She cried with an angst tone.

Dynamo noticed a tear in her left cheek, his stomach churn, he felt an urge to help her. He took a deep breath and realized all was his fault the responsible of Midi's disgrace, poor girl she hasn't nothing else but troubles, he must do ANYTHING to take her back to home. But he has one of the most wanted Mavericks in world, his head had a price and he knew it very good "I'll take you home, no matter what.." he said under his breath.

Maverick Hunter HQ

** **

"Where in the nine hells she could be??!! If she didn't come back I'll be in serious troubles with Dr. Cain. Also I'll be the one responsible for her!" X was trying to tranquil Zero but he was REALLY upset. "Zero you were intended to be as his guard, as well as her trainer, you accepted the request and told to Cain you would take care of her, I wonder what really bothers you, her health or your pride?!" X asked "Of course my pride! That girl doesn't cause anything but trouble! I can't stand her anymore! She has been my headache ever since she arrived!" Zero said angrily "Then I wonder why you accepted her in your unit…?…jackass, if she is dead or hurt, I'll not complain for you, you'll be dismantled…I really don't know what the heck is going on you!" X said in a hurt tone, he turned on his heels to the door ready to left Zero to his thoughts. Zero sat on a chair arms crossed he rested his head on his shoulder. He gazed at X his expression was fond almost ready to cry. He grinned softly and sighed realizing what he was going to say and uttered "X, that girl…she could be a trouble, but her dummy moods, her childish smile, her voice… her EVERYTHING is adorable in her own way… and I cannot hold my feelings anymore, I-I …I _LOVE_ her… That's why I'm so concerned I'm afraid of something bad… I love her, but I dunno how to tell her and declare my love" X gazed at his friend confused, and walk towards him. "She'll come back safe and sound. Then the first thing you could do is give her an apology about your bad temper toward her, take her to a nice place, let's say a restaurant and in the evening to a park to watch the sunset, then there declare her your love" X said softly to his friend and gave him a smile to reassure him. Zero nodded and smiled back, he couldn't hold a little crystalline tear to come from his right eye.

Meanwhile Midi found her ship intact, Dynamo behind her heels watching carefully. Midi turn her head to him and rolled her whole body, she walked seductively to him and embraced him he take her by the waist and smiled tenderly "You have to go…" Midi nodded still smiling "Why you don't come with me?" She said as she embraced him tightly "They'll kill both us, remember? You said so… Perhaps I'm a big chicken, but just in that way I'll be safe." He studied Midi with dopey eyes and turned serious and said "No. we have to wait a little, please just a little" Both speechless, silence was with them "OK I'll leave and wait, remember I love you" Midi uttered "I love you too my baby" Dynamo leaned close to kiss her, she grinned a last time to him and climbed to her ship and she left headed to Hunter HQ.

After half an hour, she landed on the hangar _Now I'll wait for commander Zero, he'll punish me again he might be mad at me, I'll not complain at him, the fastest the better_ She broke her thoughts when she saw Zero getting closer to where she was. She gulped and stayed there, where she was. Zero was serious but not annoyed as usual; Midi was surprised about the sudden change of Zero's moods but didn't said anything "Sorry commander I've disappointed you" She merely uttered "It's Okay girl, but next time come back in time, ok? I was really worried about you" Midi stared at him confused "You Ok commander? Are you sick or depressed?" "No I'm OK. BTW I want to ask you for... a…for a date" He said, his smile was tender "A.. date commander? I mean Zero…" Zero tookMidi's hands and leaned her in a near by wall "Will you accept?" Zero embraced her tightly and leaned closer and closer his breath combined with Midi's, his lips where hovering inches close to her own, he caressed her lips and then he gave her a passionate kiss, he began to rub Midi's hips and slid his hands down Midi's underwear caressing her, he bit her lips with lust, Midi's mind was a whirlpool. And she merely cried under Zero's mouth. Zero's tongue was in Midi's mouth exploring each part of it, Midi blushed as Zero took away her panties and slowly her underwear, she gasped, but didn't broke up Zero's hug, she was filled with pure lust and allow him to continue, Zero kissed the back of her neck lovingly, once she weren't wearing her underwear Zero took her legs on his arms to his waist, he wasn't wearing his pant armor already, "Midi… I love you" He said as he made his way onto her, she sobbed at the unwelcome pain, but she fell to the new exotic feeling, she was leaned against the wall, but she didn't care about her unpleasant position._this is what people calls sex? Oh my... it's SO good, wow Zero is a god…_ "D-Don't don't stop" she said under her sobs and cries.

Zero was ready to cum, he threw Midi and she rolled to Zero's manhood and began to lick it, Zero cum in her mouth she gulped the white liquid, then they ended their little game.

"Oh Zero… I didn't know you where that good…" Midi said to him, Then she noticed the place where they had the relation the hangar, she blushed. "We must take a bath…BTW- I'll want to meet you here at 4 o' clock, wear your best dress, I'll take you to a restaurant"

"Yes, Zero I'll be here in time"

Midi run down the long corridors to her room she took a bath and began to look for her best clothes, in fact she never ever used an skirt or even a dress, just her school uniform and her armor. "God damn it I need a dress" She took a look at her mirror, she weren't that pretty, she had a messy hair and was a little out of shape, also she had a lot of scars all around her body, specially her arms and face _I'm not something to look at_ She thought about what had happened just a few minutes ago _Maybe commander Zero or even Dynamo…perhaps they're just having fun of me…using me_ She weren't one of the loveliest girls in the whole base, she was messy and a dummy, Zero would never like a girl like her nor even Dynamo, he was such an arrogant guy. She broke up her thoughts an ran out of her room with a friend "Hiya Midi What's up?" The human hunter saluted "Heya Alexis, may I ask you a favor?" Midi asked "Of course what do ya need?" "Well I-I need a nice dress, cha 'now I have a date… but I don't have any nice dresses" The human hunter guided Midi to her room. There Alexis took a nice white-pink dress with a long skirt "Here take this I'm sure it'll fit ya" The human said Midi jiggled and tried on the dress. "Oh it really fits cha, you look cute, all we need to do now is sweep your untidy hair will you like it tied back on a ponytail?" She asked "Okay I'll like a ponytail" 

After a few minutes she was prepared for her rendezvous. She get a pair of nice shoes and put on them. She seize the rest of the day for herself waiting for the occasion. She went to Yakasa's office, they were talking about job matters until Midi grew tired of it "Well changing the subject, Commander X I have a date cha' know, but it's the first time in my whole life, I really don't know what to do. Commander you have been in lots o' dates, will you tell me what should I do?" Midi redden brightly "huh…Ha, Midi Nathali has a sweetheart? How kawaii, I bet your anxious, ne? No worry the same occurred to me first time I went in a date with Mertie, you remember she's such an spoiled girl that was really ahard task, but all was fine, no worry, for you, as a girl, you must let your sweetie pay anything such as dinner or movie ticketswhatever of the kind, Okay?" He stood up and placed a hand on Midi's shoulder to reassure her, all was going to be ok.

Four o' clock and she was already in the placewere she was supposed to meet Zero, "Geez, you're in time, baby!" Zero shout to her.

Zero took Midi to one of the most gorgeous and expensive restaurants in the city and then to a beautiful park with a lake in the center, they sat on the rim of the lake, watching the sunset, silently, however Midi wasn't that quiet, she realized her impudence, she was with Zero in a date and also she had sex with him, while the on she loved was another guy. _Oh man, what I have done?…I've_a puzzle in my mind…What the heck I must do now? Suddenly Zero busted the silence "Midi, wanna be my girl?" He started. Midi stared at him into his deep emerald eyes "If you really love me, would you wait for my answer, no? Please I need to think a little about it, if you love me, then you'll be patient, ne?" She said in a cheerful tone. Zero nodded and kissed her on thecheek.

They went back to Hunter base without saying a word in the way back. Zero departed to the monitors room while Midi to her room. There she pondered about her impertinence. She felt really bad, she climbed onto her bed and felled asleep, crying.

Tsuzuku….****

   [1]: mailto:dynamoxgold@aol.com



End file.
